


Pain of the Bonded

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Based on the promo for season two, what if Alec was able to feel Jace being beaten up. Magnus gives Alec comfort.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Holy cow what a preview! So eager for January 2nd. 

***  
"Jace is not your blood."

His mother's words had made Alec's blood boil from the moment she had uttered them, and two hours later he was still feeling that way.

Who was this woman who called herself his mother? He didn't know her anymore.

Nothing made sense any longer.

Jace was HIS brother, HIS parabatai, HIS bonded, and they were closer than brothers. Jace was and as far as Alec was concerned still a part of the family.

How could his mother go from seeing Jace as her favorite to being tossed aside like tainted garbage?

Three weeks and things had changed so much.

The only good thing was Lydia had recovered from the beating Hodge had given her, He felt confident they could develop a good friendship.

Now if Magnus could just deal with his jealousy.

How ironic when Alec had been in the same position with Magnus and Camille and was still dealing with his own insecurities, and getting to know himself.

 

***  
Alec came out of his musings and was stunned to find himself in front of Magnus's, absolutely no recollection of his journey.

He pressed the buzzer, "Magnus?"

The door opened and Alec knew he was allowed inside the building and took the elevator to Magnus's penthouse.

He entered the living room and saw Magnus dressed in leather pants, but what was so surprising is that Magnus was wearing a jean shirt with no sleeves.

His muscled arms were on full display and Alec knew his eyes were widening in appreciation.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked.

Alec ran his hand through his hair, "I honestly don't remember getting here?"

"What happened?" Magnus asked in concern.

Alec told him about what his mother had said, about all his frustrations, everything just poured out of him.

Magnus touched Alec's hand, "I want to help you, be there for you, when things get tough don't push me away."

Alec was moved by the emotion in Magnus's voice, the sincerity in his dark eyes. Someone who honestly cared about him with no ulterior motives.

Alec opened his mouth to respond when pain made him sink to his knees, He felt like fists were hitting his guts and he doubled over.

"Alec!" Magnus got next to him and held him.

Alec gritted his teeth as feelings of a beating washed over his body, He looked up at Magnus.

"It's Jace, they're hurting him! Damn you, Valentine!"

Magnus's palms glowed with a green glow, "Please let me help with the pain."

Alec nodded and Magnus ran his hands over him, Alec felt himself getting numb to it, "I want to try to comfort Jace."

Alec guided Magnus's hands to his parabatai rune, "I won't do it for long, it would be dangerous otherwise," Magnus told him firmly.

Alec wasn't about the mention the recent episode where Hodge had helped him.

Magnus helped Alec's part of the rune come alive and Alec reached out, and found Jace and his life force, the bond was weak but it was definitely him.

Alec tried to send strength and the reassurance they would find him just before Magnus slowly brought him back.

Soon Alec felt better physically but mentally he was drained.

"Thank you Magnus," He whispered.

Magnus smiled tenderly, "I'll be here for you if you'll allow me too."

Alec let out a shaky breath, "I'm new to all of this, I promise to do my best at trying."

"I know," Magnus whispered, and helped Alec to the couch and embraced him.

"Rest my handsome shadowhunter, I will be here."

Alec smiled and just before he fell asleep felt Magnus kissed his forehead.

***  
Magnus watched Alec sleep, He looked so beautiful and vulnerable.

He would fight tooth and nail to keep Alec safe, helping him on his journey of self-discovery, and the anguish of his lost parabatai.

For the first time in such a long time he had something...no someone worth fighting for.


End file.
